


Artistry of Seduction

by sekaipup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaipup/pseuds/sekaipup
Summary: Out of boredom and annoyance, Sehun made a mission. One, find Jongdae a boyfriend, and two, seduce Jongin in any ways possible.





	Artistry of Seduction

If you ask anyone what they think about Kim Jongin, they gonna enunciated, he is the art of seduction itself. He is the spotlight that can make everyone out of the picture, every steps he make was like a runway. He is the star whom everyone would look up to.

Just the way he stand, he'll make everyone drools over him, asking to be destroy inside by him.

Just the way he talks, he could make your hearts fluttered.

Just the way he smiles, he'll make you cum effortless.

His existence alone was suffice to have terrible sinful thought. His reputation in school have earned him epithet, _Kai_ , which means victory or beginning, but also known as king of kings.

Jongin is the sky that breathtakingly beautiful. Sehun just merely a ground that you step on. He is the sore loser. Nothing in his all being will be compare to Jongin. _His boyfriend._

"This is why no one's convincing you two are dating. Look at the space you have." Jongdae howls, as he join Sehun and Jongin in their table, munching junk food.

In public's eyes, they are not dating. They believe that Kai just want to escape from everyone who wants him by saying he is dating Sehun.

Sehun can't blame them though. They don't hold hands, do cuddles, and definitely not kissing in public. Who would believe them?

Sure, they are dating for real. They don't need to validate their relationship from others. It just irking Sehun because Jongin always distant when they're in public.

Example of how he waits for Sehun after class, and when they walk together, Jongin was one yard distance beside him.

In their school's cafeteria, Jongin would leave one seat apart.

Nonetheless, Sehun weren't complaining. He never question Jongin's love for him. Sehun knows and he feels everytime his lover's love. He would not say yes to Jongin if not.

Jongin's eyes are eloquent. Once those eyes stares at Sehun, he could read unimaginable emotion of how Jongin loves him, how freehearted Jongin is for him, and how Jongin was ready to burn his own soul if he ever hurt Sehun. Hell will freeze first if Jongin would stop loving him. The sky and the ground will collide first if Jongin ask for break up.

"Why don't you try being mushy mushy infront of our schoolmates? Try it once in awhile and they will shut up." Jongdae suggest.

Sehun close to laughing. If he just knew. God, if he just knew how Jongin's react when he was near. Jongdae perhaps take back what he said.

Jongin shook his head, grinning. "I can't do that."

Jongdae eyed him, violently. "And why?! You don't really love my friend here, do you?!" He roars, accusing very well.

Sehun's eyebrows met. He certainly didn't like the way anyone else question Jongin's love for him. They don't have the license to do that. Their relationship, their business.

Sehun was ready to defend Jongin, but the latter beat him to that. "If I love someone, I only showed it him. Why would I need to prove myself to you, to anyone? I love Sehun. And everyone else's opinion don't really count."

Sehun almost jump to Jongin's lap and hug him tight after hearing his beloved boyfriend. But he settled with, "That's my boyfriend!" And did a flying kiss. He will give his real reward kiss to Jongin later.

Jongdae buried his face to their table. "Searching for a new friend is now officially open." He mumbles.

Sehun cringed at the sight of Jongdae being drama queen. "Just get a boyfriend."

"No thanks. It might end up like you two." He peaks up.

Sehun rolls his eyes. He stand up to sat near Jongin. "Watch and shut, okay?" He told Jongdae, as he rest his hand to Jongin's.

Jongin rapidly flushing tomato. His jaw clenching dangerously. He clicked his tongue.

Astounding, Jongdae covers his mouth. "For real, Kai?!" He, then, crack up.

Jongin hid behind Sehun. "Yes," He stated, still ashamed.

This was the reason why they don't do anything in public. Because when they're close, Jongin gets hard easily. Sehun turn him on easily. A simple touch, Jongin will demise.

He's Kai for everyone, the art of seduction, but he's Sehun's Jongin. Only his. And he is the only one allowed to awake Jongin's animal down there.

  
Since Sehun exposed Jongin, Jongdae always make sure they can't be near to each other when they're in public. He was always in between them. Sehun could tell his friend traumatised that he don't want to see them very close anymore.

Sehun felt someone's kiss the top of his head. He chin up. Jongin smiling at him, lovingly. Sehun pounce up before throwing his arms to Jongin's neck. Jongin automatically envelope him in his pair arms.

"Miss you. Where'd you been?"

Jongin reach his lips, bite it a little before he answered. "Just gone for an half hour, baby, you already missed me?"

Sehun nodded, curls to Jongin more. "Do you have problem of me missing you?!" He complains, pouting his lower lip.

Penchant, Jongin reach for another kiss. "No, I've missed you, too. I'd buy you bubble tea."

Oh, heaven, Jongin is unarguably his. Sehun loved the thought. He was sure as hell that he will going to fight whoever take away Jongin from him, even the devil itself.

He got the bubble tea from Jongin. "Aren't you hard?" He tease.

Jongin grunts, and tried to snatch Sehun's bubble tea, but he's quick to hide it. "I'm hungry."

Shrugging, Sehun latched his left arm to Jongin's waist. "I know," He stated. "I order you a bucket of chicken. Let's go to kitchen?"

Jongin giggles, his left hand held Sehun's slender fingers in his waist and his right hand draped around Sehun's shoulder. "You're making me fall hard, you know."

Sehun doesn't need to tiptoe to reach Jongin's cheek. This is the love he wants. "It's okay. We're on the same boat."

Jongdae high pitch voice filled in Sehun's unit. "I can't believe I'd witness your private talks on hand." He cringed. Rubbing his nose as Jongin and Sehun turn a bit their head sideways to him.

Jongin quickly let go of Sehun and went to kitchen for his chicken.

Sehun flicks Jongdae's forehead too hard earning the latter a loud aah, but mentally, Sehun already wrestler Jongdae for being such a bad view.

Aft, Sehun crosses his arms. "Time to disown you as my only friend."

Operation: Get Jongdae a boyfriend to prevent him ruining the moment he shares with Jongin. Sehun mind noting.

"Did I even consider you one, evil brat?" Jongdae trolls, still rubbing his forehead where Sehun flicked him.

Sehun scowls, horrendous. "Get out, hyung!"

Jongdae lips curls up. "Want me to out? Aw, maybe I'll just eat this dumpling instead." And he pretend to going out in Sehun's unit.

Sehun whines, stopping Jongdae. "Hyung, my lovely hyung, you know we can't unfriend a friend, so stay here as you please."

That moment, Sehun realize how noob he was for giving up his non-existence ego over food. Jongdae might laughing at him internally.

He snatch the plastic bag from Jongdae which cause the latter a blasting laugh.

"Are you going to choose food over Kai, my little Sehunnie?"

"Talk about little when you surpass my height, hyung. And don't make me choose! Jongin might break up with me if I ever pick."

Sehun, then, is about to heading in his kitchen when Jongin meet him halfway.

"Break up with him, Kai! He chose food over you." Jongdae screams, never letting Sehun to live.

Giggling, Jongin turn Sehun around to backhug him. He has chicken thigh in his hand.

"Is he teasing you, baby? Let's take a counterattack, shall we?" Jongin whisper to him. Sehun grins in viciousness.

Jongin begun to planted a kisses in Sehun's neck, seductively. Sehun pretend to moan. "I'm hard. I wanna tuck you in bed and make love, baby."

With the alluring voice and sucking Sehun's shoulder, Jongdae wanted to die in embarrassment.

"What a disrespectful kids! I'm going home!" He shouted in horror before slamming the door behind. He almost trip from running.

Sehun and Jongin shared a humorous chuckle after the horrifying expression of Kim Jongdae. Sehun bet his friend was cursing him at this moment. Oh, poor friend.

Plastering a small smile, Sehun spin around to face his boyfriend. Jongin still has the bruin teeth showing smile, but turn serious when he met Sehun's eyes. Jongin looking at him, like he was searching his soul.

"Why do I feel you're eye-fucking me?"

Jongin smirks devilish, the ' _Kai_ ' they know in school. "You know what, if you can just conceive a child, we gonna have quadruplets in instant in your flat tummy." And wiggles his eyebrows.

Sehun tried to hide his red cheeks by pinching Jongin's hard stomach while Jongin capturing him gently in his arms.

"But I got you, you're my baby forever." He whisper in Sehun's ear, before tasting his lips once again.

  
The following day, Sehun groans, feeling lazy to do anything. Jongin ain't showing up in his unit because he was busy doing his school project.

Before laziness took over him, Sehun went out to his unit. Trying to be productive. Shooing his laziness, but as he step outside, a total ' _boy next door_ ' walking in his direction.

Long legs, nice built body with attractive biceps, persuading eyes, his perm hair, and big ears. He has the powerful aura screaming on him.

If everyone thinks Jongin was the art of seduction, where you have the sinful thought when you'll look at him. This guy will make you think all the fantasies. The fairytale like love story. A prince charming riding a horse. He just have the boyfriend vibrating on him.

Boyfriend that spoils you and let you do whatever you want to do with him. The one who pampering you with love. One that will cook for you if you're hungry. He is practically living to the expectation. Too good to be true. The real life prince charming, or more than the prince itself.

God, Jongin will be sulking if he ever read Sehun's thought. However, Sehun thinks he already found Jongdae's future boyfriend.

"Hey," The man utter in his deep calming voice. He is taller than Sehun. "I'm new here and uhm.. kinda lost. Can you show me where is the grocery store?"

Man, he do hypnotising, really perferct candidate for Jongdae's boyfriend.

Sehun tried to hide his overflowing excitement. "Yeah, sure. I'm Sehun, by the way."

"Chanyeol here."

Even the name was endearing to Sehun. Charming yet manly. As they went to elevator together, Sehun update Jongin.

**Sehun**

_Nini boo, I'm helping a new neighbor to grocery store. Love you_

In a heartbeat, Sehun's phone beep.

**Jongin**

_Yah! Who are u with? It's complete stranger why u helpin him? I'll coming with you_

Sehun licks his lip before replying,

_He's Jongdae hyung's future boyfriend. You don't have to come. Finish your works. Bye Ni_

Sehun insert his phone in his pocket and side glance Chanyeol. Boy, he ain't playing. He's very boy next door. If he doesn't committed to Jongin, he'll have this guy _his_.

Chanyeol quickly turn his head to Sehun's side and smiles like an idiot. "Am I that handsome?"

Sehun shamelessly agree. "Since I'm helping you here. What will I get in return?"

"Name your price." He shrugged.

Handsome. So boyfriend. Jongdae hyung, I've got you. Sehun chanted mentally.

Sehun small lips sheepishly curls up. "Be my friend's boyfriend. Can you do that? I'll give you his number."

Chanyeol laughs, almost rolling on the ground, his eyes has teardrops. Sehun wondering if he said funny things. Did he joke that he wasn't aware of?

"Here I am thinking, you want me as your boyfriend."

"Sorry to hurt your feelings, Mister real life prince charming. I do have a boyfriend."

Chanyeol shook his head, goofy grinning. " And if we didn't work out, what will I get in return?"

Placing a finger in his chin, Sehun muttered. "We'll see."

They stares each other, as if their eyes do the talking and agreement.

  
Jongin's already waiting for him outside his classroom when class dismissed. Sehun runs to him and landed his lips directly to Jongin's. He don't care how many pairs of eyes watching them, whispering about them. He don't care anymore if Jongin got massive boner in public. Sehun gonna do what he need to done. He's tired being boring in public, why not give it some spice?

Jongin cupping Sehun's cheek like a gentleman. His eyes focus on Sehun's parted lips, whispering to him. "What are you doing, my chick?"

"Declaring that you're mine." His lower lip pouted.

Smiling brightly, outdone the sun's job, Jongin attack Sehun's lips. He hungrily abusing the small mouth of his lover, then, brushing it like a slow dance. Their head moves in sync, in a beat of solemn music.

They heard an _oohed_ , but Jongin savouring the second best moment in his life in school. The first one was meeting Sehun, you know.

"I love you. I'm yours, everything about me. As in whole me is legally yours." Jongin lowering the tone of his voice, mumbling near Sehun's lips instead of ears.

"Get a room, you two!" Jongdae roars out of the blue. He parted Sehun and Jongin.

Sehun send menacing look to Jongdae. It's time for Chanyeol to pays for him. He really needs to be Jongdae's boyfriend now.

Jongin latch an arm around his small waist. As their eyes wanders, they saw a lot of students crowding the area, eyeing them with jealousy and unbelievably.

"They really dating?"

One of the student spoke, loud and clear.

"Yes, they do! What now? They ain't celebrity to talk about. Come on, guys! Respect their relationship and never question them anymore. Let's be happy for somebody else's happiness." Jongdae sput, tasting bitter. Since his vocals already high pitch, students was a bit afraid of him.

Sehun hugs Jongdae. " _Hyuuung_ ," he calls, long. "You're my hero."

Jongdae pats his back. "I can't believe how you're so baby in long legs."

Jongin tale Sehun back to his side. Sehun covers his bag to Jongin's lower body. "Don't carelessly walk around. That's mine to see."

Jongin was flashing red. Remind him again not to pull a show in public.

  
Sehun added points to Chanyeol. He can cook. He knows how to cook. Perfect for Jongdae.

Sehun was barge in Chanyeol's unit like he owns it, which Chanyeol don't mind. He was busy preparing a meal for the two of them.

In Sehun's eyes, Chanyeol was beyond perfect, just don't let him open his mouth because every fantasy you had will shattered.

Sehun drumming his long delicate finger to the table, resting his chin against his palm. His stomach grumbling at the smells of food Chanyeol making.

"Jongdae hyung will love to have you."

Chanyeol hummed, placing the food in front of Sehun. He expectantly observing Sehun to take a bite. "So?"

"I don't think I need to boost more your confidence, but it's very tasty. How could you be good at anything?!" Sehun whines, eyebrows furious. He can't accept the fact that he can't cook like this to Jongin and vice versa. "My boyfriend can't even do what you do." He pouted. Chanyeol toothy grin. "But he is best. My boyfriend still the best boyfriend." He told Chanyeol, eyes glistening in happiness and parade the proudest in his voice.

Face darkening, Chanyeol stares at Sehun. His jaw locked in perfect art. Then, he force his self to let out a laugh. "Fuck, is this whipped culture?"

Sehun's jaw dropping, "Is that bad?" He asked, sounds perturbing.

But Jongin do the same. He's whipped for Sehun, too. He'll kiss everything about Sehun. Is their love's bad? Were they showing it wrong?

Chanyeol remained silent.

"Anyway, I'm here to say, you have a date with my friend. Six p.m at La Venice. Wear what you're comfortable. Please leave a nice impression." Sehun got to his feet. "Gotta go."

He exited. Sehun brought his things and text Jongdae to meet him up to La Venice later. He reserved a table for them.

Sehun humming happily while driving to school. Jongin might get bored waiting for him. He'd been calling and messaging Sehun since the morning arose. Sehun stake, Jongin was pouting at this moment. He can't wait to see his human bear.

He is Kai for everyone, the art of seduction. What about when he is Kim Jongin? He was simple, sweet, lovely, a real bear, dump, and being pouty pouty. Kim Jongin was the one Sehun's in love with yet Kai was Sehun's favorite in terms of messed, in bed having compound sex. The ever needy Sehun with the art of seduction was way way beyond wonderful adventure in the bedtime history.

Jongin's with someone. Someone Sehun have no idea of. Jongin behave uncomfortable and conflict while that someone appeared flirting nonchalantly to him.

His eyes become sharp the second Jongin bat an eyes on him. He traipsing slowly towards them yet forcing the ground to shiver.

He could feel how Jongin sighs in relief and panic visibly in his eyes at the same time. Sehun sat between them. He intertwined their hands together. Jongin's hand was cold, heartbeat gone mad, his face leave colored. Sehun tried not to laugh. Clearly Jongin was dying inside of how he explain his self. Sehun sure of that.

Sehun close the distance, sniffing Jongin's neck. His lips touching the brunette skin tone of Jongin. He heard his boyfriend suppressing his moan by gripping Sehun's hand.

"I inarguably coddling that strong jawline of yours lots of hickeys. How would you love the idea?" Sehun muttering full of lust. His quick gaze were seducing badly, sending Jongin a thunderstorm of sensation.

Eventually, Jongin's free hand stroking Sehun's thigh lightly. "Are you challenging me or seducing me?" He stated throaty. "Because I am honor to be seduce by you in a heartbeat, baby."

The hoarseness in him isn't helping. Both of them wanted to done it here, a hard fasting sex with whole muscles tensing.

"Wait, who are you?"

Sehun had forgotten the guy if he didn't intervene. He sidelong glance him, and pretend the shock of his face. "Oh.. you're with someone?" He asked Jongin, gasping, which you could tell easily that his faking it. "You was asking who am I?" He resting a bitch look, piercing him to deceased. "You didn't inform him about me, baby?" He whimpers, making a cute sound off. "Aren't you proud of me? I thought you love me. Why can't you tell him I'm your baby?" He tease, doing an aegyo. Showing the innocent evil yet flirtatious. Jongin pressing his lips together, oppressing his mocking laughter. "Anyway, I'm Sehun, _the_ boyfriend." He offered a sweet smile and his hand.

The guy is about to fainted. Sehun wanted to tease him more, but Jongin catch his both cheeks and french kissing him, tongue in action. Sehun almost lost in his sanity. His breaths leaving him out because Jongin seems inhaling all by kissing him.

Jongin rested his forehead to Sehun's after. "I told him about you. He ain't listening to me. I'm sorry. You're not angry at me, right?" He breathes. "You're not jealous to him, too, right?"

With racing heart, Sehun barely shook his head. How can he be mad at him? Jongin did no wrong. He can't never be mad at him. "He's not someone I'll be jealous of. And I trust you enough not to get insecure to those who wants you."

"Thank you, but can we go to restroom? I need to jerk off." Jongin brazenly told him.

  
Jongdae throw a wrath. Ready to put a world war in the whole planet. If he could destroy the earth by roaring mad, everything will be dead meat.

Sehun bore his eyes to him. "Shame on me, hyung. I'm just trying to help you get a boyfriend. Don't make it big deal. You two perfectly fit together." He yawns and lean to Jongin's shoulder. He had not enough sleep because of banging until midnight. Thank you so much Jongin.

Jongdae slammed an hand on their table, gathering the nearer people table's attention.

Jongin cough. "Who's the guy?"

"He'll be here in a minute." Said Sehun.

Jongdae howls. "Alright, Oh Sehun. He's good, but you can't force us to date."

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down. I won't do anything again. Now let me take a nap, hyung."

"Can't you try atleast? For him?" Chanyeol butt in. Sehun's eyes flicked open. Dang the plain shirt and hot body. How injustice. "I can try to make this work."

Jongdae grimaced. "I'm not desperate to get a boyfriend."

Jongin straightening his body. Eyes never leaving Chanyeol. He frowned hard. Sehun dragged him out of nowhere. So Jongdae and Chanyeol have a moment of peace.

"Is that your new neighbor?" His tone shaken. His eyes avoiding Sehun.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sehun. Jongin hesitating to nod, but he did. "Are you sure? You're very pale, baby."

Jongin crosses his arm. Lips shivering. "He has crush on you."

Sehun dumply looked at him. "Are you jealous to him?" He laughed. Jongin didn't says a word. "You can't be. He's just a friend. Jongdae hyung's future boyfriend." But he wasn't convincing enough.

  
Since Jongin feels threatened to that real life prince charming, Sehun make sure not to cross a path with Chanyeol. It might be wrong to avoid him because he did nothing, but for Jongin's sake he keep away. Better to prevent upcoming arguments than be sorry later. Jongin's feelings was his priority.

Jongdae was loud as ever, said the same as Jongin that Chanyeol has crush on him. If it's true, it was just a crush and can be forgotten in time. Why they making it big deal? But atleast, Chanyeol and Jongdae seems to get along nowadays. They're both beagles.

"Ni, are we going to sex?" Shameless, Sehun question. "I'm worn out. I think I'll collapse. Can I just sleep?"

Jongin join him in bed. He place his arm behind Sehun's head. Jongin never let Sehun's head hits the bed without his hand behind it everytime they sleep. Automatically, Sehun snakes an arms around his torso. "Aryt," He kissed Sehun's temple. "I'll go when you fall sleep."

Later that night, Jongin peels his body to Sehun. Midnight already passed. He sat grogginess.

"Jongin.." He heard Sehun mumbled, eyes still close. Is he having a dream? Jongin leans in to listen to him more. "Y-yes, fuck. Destroy me.. oh go on."

Jongin awaken. His face stared in horror. He suddenly feel his body burning up. His whole system flipping. Sehun having a wet dream? He gladly to make it reality.

He's already top him when he hears shuffling laughs of victory. Sehun cupping his mouth to cover his high pitch laugh.

"You must seen your face. Oh, my god, Nini. You're really easy to allure."

"Don't tempted me anymore, Oh Sehun. I'm such a fool god." Jongin pouted. Sehun still having a great humorous in him. He supposed to be the art of seduction, not Sehun. Jongin hated how he always cornered in Sehun's trick. "You're the apple that Adam and Eve's forbidden to eat, but so tempting. Baby, I'll be like them, committing the deepest sin if you were forbidden to love."

Sehun studying every features of Jongin. He mind asking how he gets lucky to have Jongin in his life, how he love him more than anything else. Sehun will be the stupidest guy if he'd hurt him, somebody else's wishing to have for themselves.

Sehun pulled his shirt and gave a rapid touch of lips. "I love you,"

Don't break up with me, he wanted to add, but he shut his mouth.

"I love you, too. Don't leave me. Don't break up with me. I told you I love you. You're forever stuck with me." Jongin said what he Sehun wanted to says.

Sehun's hand travel to Jongin's hair, pulls hard to breakfast one's lips until they've lost in each other world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just love Sekai. Love Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun as individuals as well. 💓


End file.
